


【DMC5】关于一个小秘密

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *时间设定从魔界回来几年后。老夫老妻mode*真实流水账*好难写啊我窒息了*甜的*最后有一点点NK





	【DMC5】关于一个小秘密

维吉尔到了很久以后才发现但丁那只被划了一刀的旧手套。  
起因是一次大扫除。他在他们俩这么些年以来从未间断的例行比赛中偶尔（维吉尔语）输了一次，所以他得承包占地面积相对比较大的一楼大厅，工作量包括拖地板、擦桌子、倒垃圾、收拾吧台、和清理被但丁扔在各种角落里的小东西。而暂时的胜利者但丁则只需要把二楼他的，呃，准确的来说现在应该是他们俩的卧室床铺好——因为维吉尔总是很在乎自己房间的干净整洁所以它保持得很干净，顺带再清洁一下平常不怎么用的客房与储物间。  
维吉尔是在清扫就快结束的时候发现那只旧手套的——在事务所办公桌下的抽屉里。那只抽屉总是被塞满了杂七杂八的东西，一部分是别人送来的——妮可、帕蒂、或者是哪个他们的委托人；还有一部分是各种过期了的水电费清单——但丁总喜欢把它们堆到塞不下为止才想起来扔掉它们。而这皮质的小玩意儿就被压在了杂物的最底下。非常不起眼，看起来已经很久没人去动过它了。说实话要不是把整个抽屉抽出来倒空了，维吉尔也根本不会发现这件小东西。  
而现在这小东西“噗”的一声掉在了杂物的最顶端，跟下头那一堆白色的水电费信封形成了一个鲜明对比。  
那是但丁的东西，很显然的，维吉尔从不带这种没品味且烂大街（维吉尔语）的款式。虽然他这会儿并不知道但丁为什么要留着这么一个过时且易于替代的物品。能被但丁收起来的旧东西除了他那几把常用武器之外也就只剩妈妈的相框和那两个样式老土的项链——这还是某一天但丁特地拿出来给他看的，一边说着：瞧，妈妈给我们的项链我还留着呢，一边带着属于他的那一条爬过来撩拨他。而现在这两根项链已经被安放在他俩的床头柜里了。  
这小手套它只剩下一只了，刚才倾倒抽屉的时候他并没有看见与之成对的另外一个。维吉尔觉得很新奇，同时又觉得这东西看起来怪眼熟的，虽然他一时半会儿也想不起到底在哪儿见过它，与之相关的记忆碎片零零散散的，看起来并不像是什么特别好的经历。于是维吉尔停了停，决定在将它与其他杂物一齐打包扔进垃圾箱之前捡起来看看。那只破手套躺在他手心里，黑黑的软软的，旧的都快掉皮了，却看得出来有被人拿去洗过。他把手套翻了个面，一条很长的刀痕横跨在手掌中心的位置，它几乎要劈开整个手套，再仔细瞧的话，周围的布料上还沾着一些没洗干净的血迹。  
这是被划开的，上面染了物件主人洗不净的血。看起来像是一个刻痕。  
维吉尔顿了顿。有些重组的记忆混着深夜的塔顶，漫天的雨还有红色的天空钻到了他脑子里。  
哦。  
维吉尔的瞳孔紧了紧。他想起来了。  
而这个时候但丁已经磨蹭着完成他今天的工作——二楼不过就那么几个小房间，清理起来相当容易，况且他也不像自家老哥那样会在微妙的地方有那么点儿小强迫症。所以他当伸着懒腰从楼梯上走下来的时候瞧见的就是这什么个画面——他的好哥哥正靠在事务所的桌子上瞧着手上的什么东西，脚边堆着一个垃圾袋还有一摞显然是刚被倒出来的杂物，抹布随意地丢在台面上，桌子的另一边还架着一个拖把。  
维吉尔显然还没有结束他的清扫工作——这可是一个嘲笑他老哥的绝好机会，但丁想。毕竟他哥哥在开始任务之前还信誓旦旦地发表过“即使是这么大的面积，我也能更高效的完成工作。”这种非常自信的言论。  
而就现在看来显然是自己更有效率一些。  
但丁有些小得意，在各种小事上赢过他哥总是能让他很高兴，他决定今晚一定要让维吉尔请客他一杯草莓圣代作为奖励。他心情很好地踱过去。  
——嘿维吉尔，需要我帮帮你吗？我可是已经完成任务了，按照约定我可以再得………  
然而“一分”这两个字儿还没从他嘴里蹦出来，但丁就看清了他哥手上的东西——一只被划破了的，几乎谁也没见过的破旧手套。19岁的记忆在他脑子翻出来。  
oh shit…  
他停住了，并在脑子里条件反射的爆了句粗口。伸出来的手半天没地方放。  
毕竟他可真没想到会撞上这个。  
这不能怪他，其实他自己都快忘记这个被他留了几十年的小手套了。现在的话光是如何维持二人份的水电，偶尔被尼禄叫去招呼孤儿院的小孩儿，还有每天跟他哥的“比赛”就能把他的脑子塞满。他已经忘记了很多前几十年里被他藏在脑袋里的东西。  
而这会儿他傻兮兮地张着个嘴巴一时半会儿不知道该从他哥手上拿走那玩意儿，还是说些什么无关紧要的话题来把这事儿蒙混过关。  
虽然这两个设想看起来好像都不能成立。  
这太窘迫了。这可逊毙了。他没和别人说起过这东西，没人知道，他也没准备让任何人知道，包括维吉尔。当年的他把这破了的小手套留下来也不过是为了一个固执并且无疾而终的念想，或许还有些对逝去亡灵的纪念，就像是这事务所名字的来源。这东西是藏在他心里的小秘密，它们缄默着陪伴他度过人类的春秋冬夏，直到哪一天被自己彻底忘记。  
然而现在这个小秘密被最不该发现的事件当事人给挖出来了。真见鬼。这感觉简直像是年少时期偷偷写过的幼稚小情书被暗恋对象告破了。呃，虽然这个比喻也不够恰当。毕竟现在的他们俩知道彼此都爱着对方——他们已经花了不少时间用笨拙的行动和拐弯抹角的话语来吐露心声——关于这点尼禄和女士们总是很看不下去。而且虽然曾经的他们有过很多很多不愉快的经历，然而19岁那年的转折点对于现在的他们来说也已经不再那么重要了。  
维吉尔估计能用这鬼东西嘲笑他一个礼拜！  
但丁在心底里懊恼地咆哮。真见鬼。这比输了他哥哥十回还要令人糟心。虽然在这些懊恼里头也揉进了一些不明不白的窃喜，这感觉非常奇妙。  
而趁他纠结的那么一小点功夫，维吉尔已经转过头来瞧他了，灰蓝色的视线就这么撞进他眼睛里。  
——你把这个留下来了。  
维吉尔平淡地朝他抛了这么一句，期间瞟了一眼手上停着的手套，他显然已经知道了这东西的由来。  
但丁很感谢他的混蛋老哥没有现场就用这件事儿来调侃他——毕竟这次回来之后维吉尔可比他以往认知中的那个木鱼老哥恶劣了不少。虽然他还是从他老哥的眼中捕捉到了一点微不可见的笑意。  
嘿，这家伙可真过分。就这件事而言他也算是个罪魁祸首！  
然而无法否认的是他的青春期小秘密已经完全被他老哥撞破了。他以往藏起来的东西被倾倒在维吉尔的面前。但丁有那么一秒钟的自暴自弃，甚至还凭空生出了一些十分幼稚的赌气。  
是啊。真该死，我一直那么在乎你，dumb ass。  
但丁在心里这么抱怨着，扁了扁嘴低头抓乱了头发，最后还是妥协一般地叹了口气，抬头朝他老哥伸出手。  
你瞧，反正他现在也不再需要这个小秘密了。  
就是可惜今天的草莓圣代看起来是吃不成了。  
——快给我，混蛋老哥。这东西该扔了。  
他说。  
——留着吧。  
而维吉尔反手把旧手套收回了抽屉里。  
——哈哈，为什么，你可别告诉我是为了留着以后嘲笑我。  
维吉尔不可置否地哼笑一声，他没有回答但丁。曾经的他们年轻而又固执，他们彼此伤害，太多的东西横在他们之间使他们看不清彼此。  
而他们现在有了很多很多的时间和机会去把握。  
维吉尔伸出手勾着他弟弟的腰把人拽过来。他们俩的身子贴在一块儿，这感觉暖哄哄的，因为靠得很近所以他们的呼吸全在对方脸上乱喷。  
——做什么，你想亲我吗？  
但丁忍不住笑出声来。  
而维吉尔证实了他的猜想。

 

Fin

 

++  
*一个小彩蛋，可看可不看。  
*一点nk提示

尼禄已经在那儿站了好久了，或许是从他俩刚开始嘴对嘴咬起来的时候开始——这几年下来他已经学会对这两位长辈旁若无人的打情骂俏，还有一些奇妙的调情方式见怪不怪了。  
他抱着手臂打着哈欠靠在事务所敞开的大门上，他不知道那两个卿卿我我的老家伙发现了他没有，他们应该发现了，夕阳的光从门外头照进事务所的木地板，那画面还挺好看的。  
尼禄瞅了一会儿，琢磨着他们俩这一轮亲嘴也该差不多结束了，他站直了身子仿佛刚到来一般的敲敲门。  
——咳嗯……我打扰到你们了吗？姬莉叶又把饭做多了，你们来吃吧。

 

真的Fin了

*隔天中午但丁还是吃到了维吉尔买的圣代。


End file.
